Third World
by glamourzXfakebestfriend
Summary: Miley is perfect in everyone's eyes. But in her eyes she is the complete opposite.Knowing her best friend's insecurities,will she drag her into her secret?Rated T for eating disorders.JJ included.


_Please dont kill me if it sucks._

_I was watching this show called interventon and i just got this idea_

_Hope you like._

_summary: Miley is perfect in everyone's eyes. But in her eyes she is the complete_

_opposite. Knowing her best friend's insecurities,will she drag her into her secret?_

_Rated T for eating included._

**I have updated this a little bit. :D**

* * *

**Chapter one.**

Miley was sweating and out of breath. She hardly had time to run like this anymore like she used to. It was 6:00am and she jogged back into the house. She crept quietly and rushed into the bathroom and began to shower. About five minutes later she heard her daddy.

"Bud you just got up?" He asked sluggishly.

"Yeah dad!"Miley shouted.

She let the water hit her sore body. Her chest began to hurt more and more. But she was used to this feeling. To her instead of pain it was all good. She then looked down at her wet body and examined every inch of it.

She grabbed her love handles, _gross._

She felt her arms, _lard everywhere._

She ran her hands over her stomach, _big belly_.

She felt tears running down her checks but the water hid her tears. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower once again feeling dizzy. She loved that feeling of almost fainting it gave her a reason to keep going. She put on her underwear and a bra then looked at her worst enemy and best friend.

_Just go on Miley step on it._

Miley gulped as she walked over to the scale and stepped on it. The scale was right in front of the mirror so she could see all the 'fat' she had.

Miley POV

I look sick oh my god. Okay okay. Maybe today will be the day you reach perfection. I closed my eyes and heard the scale beep. I opened my eyes and sighed heavily half dissapointment and half relieved.

**100.2**

One pound. One stupid pound. One fucking pound.

I felt like crying I wanted to detroy it. I quickly calmed down and walked into my room. I checked my cell and Lily had already texted me. I didn't write back. I never do. Why talk to people. What would they know. How could they help me? What could Lily do to make me feel like the way running did.

I remember when me and Lily were inseperable, and Oken too, now it's like i'm there but not fully there. I used to think having two worlds was bad but this third world... I didn't mind keeping this secret. This world was more glamourous than any world I could imagine. It also made me feel complete.

My phone buzzed and I sighed looking at the phone.

**MILEEEEEYYYYYYY plz we need to talk. b4 skewwllio?! -Lilzzz**

Lily HAD been trying to break into my third world but it meant so much to me. I had been like this for the past two months. Sometimes I did get lonely and wondered if Lily would understand. But if I did trust her...what if she reacted the opposite..and destroyed my third world. Then what would happen. My other worlds would be detroyed too. Without my third world my life was nothing. Sure I still had Hannah but that's about it. I needed to make my comeback. I needed to get into shape. I was working on a new album and I would soon release my new single and have to perform on t.v shows and have another tour. I couldn't let the public see me like this. I had to be perfect Hannah. Right now Demi and Selena seem to be doing a good job of taking my old spotlight and my old friends...I couldn't try and reach perfection in the body I was in. That would be stupid.

I remember when I first learned about this...

_Two months ago_

Lily and Miley were at Oliver's house for a change watching movies. They were watching a scary movie while eating pizza. Miley was on her third slice.

"Slow your roll Miles!"Oliver joked.

"Oh shut up!"Miley said as she threw pop corn at Oliver.

"Yeah Ollie!"Lily laughed. Miley was still adjusting to Lily and Oliver being a couple it was bearly three months but it looked like they were married already. Times like those she remembered how her and Nick used to look like..but rumors were he was dating Selena...nah...Nick wouldn't.

"Oh you guys I brought the new Hannah costume!"Miley said as she got up and went threw her bag. She then pulled out some tight silver pants and a hot pink tube top.

"The one you tried on four months ago in Paris?"Lily asked with enthusiasm as Miley showed off the outfit.

"For what song?"Oliver asked.

"It's for Hannah's song Let's Dance!I have to perform in two weeks for some benefit show. Just two songs."Miley said excitedly.

"Woah!"Lily said as she looked at it.

"Try it on so we can see."Oliver said as they stopped paying attention to the movie.

"Alright, i'll be right back."Miley rushed to the restroom to change. She then put on the top and looked at the mirror. She hadn't remember the top being this tight on her. She shrugged it off as she put the pants on when she realized something.

The pants didn't close.

"Shit."Miley hissed as she tried to keep zipping them up. She lay down on the floor and tried to zip them up. They zipped. She got up huffing and puffing and then almost cried at the sight of her. She had a muffin top. She could see a little fat going over her pants and she looked disgusting....

"Miley!"Lily called out.

"Um just a minute."Miley panicked as she tried taking off the pants but in that effort she accidently opened the door and fell.

"Miley!"Oliver and Lily panicked as they tried to pick her up.

"You okay?"Oliver asked and his eyes popped open as he saw the way the outfit fit her.

"Shut up!"Miley said almost in tears.

"Miley it isn't that bad all you need to do it you know...just burn off a few pounds."Lily said trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah I mean Hannah hasn't toured in a while...and you are starting to record songs for the new album right?"Oliver smiled.

MIiey felt like dirt on the inside as she quickly went to go change. That night she stood up and went online. She clicked google and googled

_How to loose weight...fast._

She screen lit with the words or purging, starving, her third world...

_present time._

Miley had lost 15 pounds in the past two months but hid it well.

**thoughts?love?hate? review?**


End file.
